


The Physical

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fem!Bones - Freeform, Genderswap, captains's quarters, physical, rating M at the edge to E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: Jim Kirk always tries to avoid his physicals, because it’s mandatory for the CMO to exam the Captain and he’s secretly in love with Leah McCoy. Of course he doesn’t want her to find out. So, when he doesn’t show up, she finds a unique way to catch him. But neither of them anticipated they’d end up in bed.





	The Physical

**Author's Note:**

> I like doing the same basic idea with fem!Kirk/McCoy and Kirk/fem!Bones with different ratings or outcomes. So this fic is the other version of "Hands". But the rating is much higher and a lot of the story deviates from the other. I hope you like it.

It was that time again. The bi-annual physical was due. The time James T. Kirk has dreaded since becoming Captain of the Enterprise. Of course, it was only a few tests and touches. But… getting touched by Doctor Leah McCoy did something to Jim.

He sort of knew what the problem was.

He just wasn’t ready to admit it.

So, he tried to avoid his physicals. Or more precisely: Physicals done by her.

Back in the Academy it had been pretty easy. He just happened to show up at Starfleet Medical when she was in surgery or off duty. And in order to cover his tracks he always went in a few days late, feigning avoidance of the whole thing.

Now that wasn’t possible. It was mandatory that the CMO did the Captain’s physical.

Jim was overdue two days by now. But, strangely, Leah hadn’t shown up yet on the bridge or in the Captain’s ready room, lecturing him about missing his physical.

After Alpha Shift, Jim went straight to his quarters. He decided to get some dinner from the replicator, because he suspected to encounter Leah in the mess hall.

He entered his quarters – and froze on the spot. Leah McCoy was sitting on his couch, having one leg crossed over the other and reading something on a PADD. She was still wearing her uniform dress – so she was still on duty.

“Bones…” he said surprised.

“Computer, lock door. Medical override, Alpha priority”, Leah simply said, laying the PADD aside.

A beep acknowledged her order.

Jim’s mouth fell open. “You did not just do that”, he not only commented on the locked door, but also her being in his quarters and bringing a med kit along with her. He now noticed the box on the table.

Leah kept sitting on the couch, now crossing her arms. “Well, I certainly wasn’t gonna chasing you over the entire ship, Jim. So I decided to simply wait for you here.”

“This is sneaky and an abuse of medical codes, Doctor McCoy”, he stated coolly and yet accusingly at the same time. But there also was a hint of amusement in her voice.

 “Not if it’s due to medical reasons, _Captain_.”

“But if the Captain’s healthy?”

“Well, that’s exactly issue. Are you, Jim? I need to find out.”

“You know that I’m always healthy, Bones.”

“I don’t know what your problem with physicals is, but maybe not being in Medbay helps? We’ll just do it here. No Medbay.”

Jim suppressed a whimper and a sigh. Somehow the thought of her hands on his skin… in his quarters… was even worse. He felt a completely misplaced shiver of anticipation. He wanted to be touched by her – but not as a doctor. Which was a bad idea. And couldn’t happen. And therefore he was doomed. He somehow had to get over with this without giving his feelings away.

“It’s… uh…complicated”, he finally said evasively. “I’m fine. I don’t need a physical. It’s a waste of time. It’s not necessary doing physicals every six months.”

“It’s Starfleet. It’s mandatory.”

“It’s silly.”

Leah rolled her eyes. “I’ll be sure to mention that professional assessment in my report.”

Jim unwillingly smiled. He would never admit it, but he really liked her being that snarky.

“I could also call Security, make them hold you, knock you out with a hypo and have them carry you to Medbay. Your choice. _Captain_.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Watch me.”

Jim held her gaze. Of course he knew she would. Not because a CMO could overrule the Captain, but because she was Leah McCoy. Which, well, turned him on a little. He suppressed another sigh.

But Leah sighed and slowly got up. “I’ll be quick.”

She avoided eye contact. She didn’t want him to know that she was a little nervous about this. Being professional was often not easy when it came to Jim. She had more feelings for him than she would ever admit. And the prospect of touching him… Oh boy. That and years without a man was an dangerous combination. She figured her favorite vibrator would go into use again that night.

“Fine… Let’s get this over with”, Jim quietly replied, went to the table and sat on top of it instead of one of the chairs.

Leah rolled her eyes, but didn’t comment on it. She just grabbed her med kit and walked over.

Memories of the first physical she did on him came into Jim’s mind. He remembered how amazing her hands had felt on his skin. If she was any other woman he would have started something. But – not with her. Because if it wouldn’t work out, he would’ve lost his best friend. That risk was too high.

Jim snapped back to reality, when Leah gestured him to sit down.

First, she took a few blood samples and tricorder scans. A biobed would have shown more detailed results, but the tricorder gave her all the readings she needed for the report. That and…

“Okay…” she slowly said. “Next I have to do a visual check of your skin and your lymph knots.”

“With all the technology we have today, doctor’s still have to get literally physical”, Jim commented with a huff.

“This is doctor and tech going hand in hand”, she explained reassuringly. “Also it’s confirming what the tricorder says. In case of malfunctions.”

Jim made an indefinable sound while taking his shirt off. But he was so busy worrying that he didn’t notice the slight blush on Leah’s cheeks.

The captain already caught himself staring at Leah’s hands. What an irony – he wanted feeling them on his skin, but he couldn’t bear only feeling them for a few minutes and only for medical reasons. This was so screwed up.

“The readings are fine by the way”, she informed him and put the tricorder on the table.

“Good.”

Leah stepped closer. Unnoticed by him she took a deep breath and tried to _not_ let her gaze wander too long over his skin… his trained chest… or further south. She forced herself back into doctor mode. “I’ll make this quick, Jim”, she repeated her earlier words. It was a promise not only to him, but also for herself. “I’m sorry you hate the physicals so much. I wished you would talk to me about the reason. I wanna try helping you.”

“I… can’t….” He sighed. Yeah, this was extremely messed up.

She was a little confused. “You can always talk to me, Jim.”

“I know… But not about this.” Saying the words made it sound a little silly. Of course he could, if he wanted to. Or – simply kiss her? That would tell her almost everything she needed to know.

Carefully Leah ran a hand over his arms, checking if his skin was alright, verifying the tricorder’s readings.

Jim shivered a little. It felt so nice. He hated that he reacted like that to her.

“I’ll be done in a minute, Jim”, she said gently, taking a look at his legs now and avoiding to look at his briefs – the only piece of clothing he was currently wearing. “I have to check if your lymph knots are normal. Then…” She hesitated. That was the awkward part for both of them. “… well, if you want, we can ask Geoff to do the prostate exam, if you’d be more comfortable with a man.”

She remembered that there wasn’t any when she did her first and – strangely – only physical on him back in their first year at Starfleet Academy. She just didn’t recall why. But she certainly wasn’t going to ask him.

Jim also hesitated. He simply didn’t know what to reply. He also remembered the Academy and how he was kind of saved by the bell – back then he’d gotten commed by an Academy Advisor and talked Leah into writing into the file that the exam had been done. He wondered, if she remembered. But the odds she would do that again were slim to none, he figured. So he decided to not mention it.

Leah filled the silence with continuing her work. She ran her hands over his shoulders to his neck, finding the lymph knots.

Jim unwillingly shut his eyes and let out a little gasp. These hands…

“You okay? Everything alright?” Leah asked worried, not able to move her hands away.

His eyelids fluttered open again. “Y-Yeah… sorry… I…”

Jim’s breath was a little irregular and it didn’t exactly help that Leah’s beautiful soft hands were still on his neck. And even worse – her face was awfully close now. His cerulean blue eyes were all wide. They locked with hers, unable to do anything else.

Jim felt his heart racing and noticed that Leah could feel his pulse at his neck.

Her eyes went wide, too. Realization hit her and she startled a little. Elevated heart rate, wide pupils, nervousness… “Jim, you…”

His breath hitched a little, when her thumbs caressed his jaw and cheeks, without her even noticing that she did that. And he became aware by now that his legs were parted and she was standing closely to him between his thighs. His body was betraying him. Big time.

“It’s me… Isn’t it?” Leah spelled it out, carefully and stunned. This was the last thing she’d ever thought possible. “You’re avoiding your physicals because of me.”

Jim’s breath was heavy and he wasn’t able to get a word out. He just felt caught. The truth was out now.

“Oh, Darlin’…” Now she did the caressing on purpose and felt all walls inside her caving in. She could not call him anything else than by that name now. She didn’t care if it might be stupid.

His lips opened in surprise about that term of endearment and their eyes locked.

One of Leah’s hands wandered further along Jim’s neck and she slowly closed the distance. Their lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss. She felt Jim leaning in and smiled into the kiss.

“I’m so sorry, Bones…” he whispered, resting his forehead against his. He exhaled heavily. “I didn’t want to risk our friendship. I was afraid you would think I only wanted sex and nothing more.”

The doctor smiled warmly. She felt relieved and a little shaky. “I know you, James T. Kirk. I know who you are. And _you_ know that I don’t do one-night-stands. So you wouldn’t have me gotten into bed in the first place, if you only would have wanted that or a friends-with-benefits-thing.” She wasn’t sure if she would have really been that strong, but she hoped it.

“Never with you”, he assured her. “You’re… uhm…” There was the chance to spell it out, but he suddenly felt like a teenager. “… way too important to me, Leah.”

She smiled and felt a flutter in her stomach, because he only called her on rare occasions by her name. But she couldn’t resist to reply in her usual manner. “You’re a moron.”

Jim laughed unwillingly and – despite the kiss – finally realized they were actually on the same page. He slid his arms slowly around her waist, pulling her closer. He didn’t care now about the reactions of his body.

Leah had a shiver running down her spine, because of being to close him, only separated by the fabric of her uniform. And Jim’s briefs did nothing to hide the very particular reaction south.

His usual boldness returned and he gently slipped his fingers under the hem of her blue uniform dress.

 “I actually had a similar problem”, Leah finally whispered. “Only being allowed to touch as a doctor was torture…”

Jim grinned. “Not anymore.”

“Not anymore”, she confirmed, kissing him again. Then drew back. “You’re really serious, right? I have to ask…”

“Really”, he promised, cupping her face with one hand, while the other moved further under her uniform dress making her breath hitch due to the sensation.

Losing the last of her doubts and fears, Leah’s hands started some exploring of their own. They found his neck and her fingers dug in his hair, this time drawing a pleased little moan from him.

Suddenly Jim moved off the table without letting go of Leah. She found herself a moment trapped between the table and Jim. She was about to complain, just to do so. But his lips were on hers so fast that she didn’t get a chance. And, actually, she liked it. She also allowed him to undress her slowly until she was only wearing panties and bra.

Jim lifted her on the table and let his lips descend to her neck.

Leah moved her hands over his well toned chest, reveling in being allowed.

Jim’s hand did also some exploring. His fingers traced along her bra and along the swell of her breasts.

One of his hands travelled to the clasp of her bra on her back. The fabric was gone a moment later, accompanied by a pleased hum from Leah. It grew into a moan when he started exploring the newly exposed skin – first with his hands, then with his lips.

Leah threw her head back and nearly forgot that she wanted to get rid of his briefs. She finally remembered and slipped her hands under the fabric. But she didn’t get very far, for Jim suddenly lifted her off the table and all she could do, was hold on to him and wrap her legs around him while he carried her to his bed.

Her back hit the cool sheets and Jim had both their remaining underwear off within seconds. Well, for this was Jim Kirk she hadn’t expected anything else.

A moment later he was all over her and she felt suddenly felt a little nervous. After her divorce men were the last thing she wanted to think about. She’d concentrated on the Academy, fell in love with Jim Kirk and never had interest in other men. If she got horny, she took care of it herself. And she would have never imagined how trapping Jim for his physical could play out.

“You okay?” He braced himself on one elbow and cupped her face with the other hand.

“Yeah… I just… uhm, it’s been a while…” she admitted. “But that doesn’t mean that I’m made of glass.”

Jim gave her a warm smile and captured her lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. He got the hint and rocked against her a little. Leah’s breath hitched in an approving moan. She returned the movement and slowly trailed her hands down his waist. She found her goal and guided his cock inside her, giving him another moan. She also earned one in return.

They kissed again and he started moving.

Leah almost instantly hook one leg over Jim’s butt, yanking him even closer and making it clear that she didn’t want him to go too gentle.

He chuckled a little and thrust harder into her, drawing louder gasps and moans from her.

It didn’t take long until he made her come for the first of three times that night.

 

***

 

The next day around lunch time Jim strolled into Medbay. The staff was a little surprised for they knew that his physical was due, maybe even overdue.

“Captain, can I help you?” Nurse Christine Chapel asked him.

“I’m looking for Bones. My physical isn’t completed yet. I thought we could do that now.”

Christine blinked and she didn’t know what to reply in the first moment. “Uhm, sure… I’ll go and get her.”

“No need, I’m already here”, Leah’s voice sounded and she walked towards them.

Christine met her half way and whispered: “I think something’s wrong with the Captain. He’s here voluntary for his physical.”

“Don’t worry, Christine, he’s alright”, Leah whispered back, but nonetheless a little wondering what he was up to. At breakfast in his quarters they’d planned on meeting for dinner again.

Jim heard. “More than alright”, he confirmed grinning, getting closer to Leah and leaning in. “We still haven’t done that prostate exam”, he whispered into her ear.

Leah was relieved that Chapel probably didn’t hear it. His tone was anything but professional. It was obvious that he wanted to have sex with her in their lunch break. “Not in Medbay”, she hissed back.

He smirked playfully. “I thought physicals are usually done in Medbay”, he teased her.

She rolled her eyes and noticed that Christine was still watching them and trying to figure out what was going on.

“Exam room 2 is free”, Christine said, still a little confused. If she didn’t know it better, she would think that something between Jim Kirk and Leah McCoy was different.

Jim grinned and strolled past the nurse and the doctor.

“What’s going on?” Christine whispered towards Leah.

The CMO sighed. “I’ll tell you later.”

Part of her was annoyed about his obvious plan, the other part was excited. But Leah was set on not letting him call the shots in that room. She would really do that exam.

And maybe it would end with a blow job he’d never forget.


End file.
